First time that he
by rakel7Rk
Summary: Las primeras veces de Finn con Rachel durante la primera temporada. No creo que suba más, pero si me pedís el resto de temporadas estaré encantada. Dedicado a Alicia.


La primera vez que la vio no pudo pensar en nada. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, la mente se le puso en blanco y los ojos no podían mirar a otra cosa que no fuera ella.

No había nada más. Parecía un ángel caído del cielo justo ahí, unas taquillas más allá de la de Quinn.

Quinn.

Y entonces todo volvió a la normalidad.

El vacío de su estómago desapareció y parpadeando salió de su embelesamiento.

No quiso ni pensar el porqué, dado que tenía cierto presentimiento y no era muy bueno. Le había sacado una estúpida sonrisa de la boca y se había quedado estúpidamente colgado por ella. Esa chica le iba a traer muchos problemas.

La primera vez que habló con ella había intentado por todos los medios construir un muro lo suficientemente alto y ancho para que no volviera a sentir lo mismo que la otra vez.

Aunque la chica, Rachel, brillaba por encima de todo.

Con su pequeña figura, su pulcra ropa y su manera repipi de hablar.

Pero dijo que todos esperaban que salieran juntos. O sea que ella quería ser su novia. Como Quinn.

Quinn.

Y todo volvió a su sitio.

Esta vez, sin embargo, no le gustó tanto esa sensación de estabilidad. El muro que había construido empezaba a tambalearse y lo peor de todo era que no le importaba ni lo más mínimo.

La primera vez que la besó tuvo la sensación de estar en una montaña rusa enorme.

Porque él quería besarla, y hacerlo suponía estar bajando caídas imposibles. La adrenalina. La alegría. La euforia. La pasión. Todo bien mezclado con un perfume de olor suave. Como el que solía usar Quinn antes.

Quinn.

Se deshizo de sus brazos, de sus manos y de sus labios incomodo, y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Esa noche no pudo dormir. No por falta de sueño. No por Quinn. Por Rachel.

Porque una voz gritaba que estaba saliendo con Quinn, pero otra vocecita decía muy persistentemente que quería volver a besar a Rachel.

La primera vez que oyó a una chica decirle que estaba embarazada no estaba preparado.

Más teniendo en cuenta que estaba en el instituto todavía, no lo había hecho con ella, y encima de todo, quería romper con la chica en cuestión.

Con cada palabra su mundo se hacía más y más pequeño. Sus esperanzas y alegrías se esfumaron y se sintió vacío.

Pero tenía que ser fuerte a pesar del frío que sentía.

Por Quinn. Por él. Por el bebé.

Y si para ello tenía que romperse el corazón y decirle a Rachel que lo suyo era imposible lo haría. Porque él no era esa clase de chico.

Aunque muy en el fondo le gustaría poder serlo.

La primera vez que le dio una bofetada supo que jamás podría volver a mirarla a la cara nunca.

La había mentido y se sentía muy culpable. Pero lo volvería hacer.

Era lo más deplorable que jamás había hecho pero no podía evitar pensar que gracias a ella se sentía feliz.

Supuso que esos pensamientos le hacía cada vez peor persona, pero no es como si fuera su culpa.

Era muy fácil perderse en sus ojos y su sonrisa.

La primera vez que se peleó con su mejor amigo se sentía tan furioso que podría haberle matado allí mismo.

Fue él quien se había acostado con Quinn a sus espaldas y la había dejado embarazada. Eran los mejores amigos, ¿qué se le había pasado por la cabeza?

Y daba igual que todos mirasen. Y daba igual lo que pensasen.

Porque tenía el derecho de estar furioso e iba a estarlo.

Porque todo iba mal últimamente. Rachel, Quinn, el bebé. Pero ¿esto? Esto ya era demasiado.

La primera vez que le rechazó alguien fue ella.

Es cierto que le había dicho que no podían salir, pero con todo lo que acaba de pasar no tenía la capacidad de hacerlo.

Pero cuando por fin se decide se siente un estúpido cuando le contesta con un 'he conocido a otro' y el susodicho aparece poniéndole un brazo a su alrededor como marcando territorio.

Por otro lado parecía feliz con Jesse.

Por eso se mordió la lengua y se fue. Por eso no arremetió contra él a puñetazo limpio.

Porque, aunque después resultara ser un idiota, había conseguido sacarle una sonrisa al rostro de Rachel y hacía muchísimo tiempo que no la veía tan feliz.

La primera vez que le dijo que la quería se sintió como un autentico estúpido.

Estaban a punto de actuar y ya se sentía lo suficientemente nervioso como para añadirle eso. Por eso no quería ni verla después y se va.

Pero al final no todo resulta tan mal. Al fin y al cabo, después de la etapa tan dura que había pasado algo bueno tenía que ocurrirle.

La primera vez que se apoya en su hombro en clase, se siente completo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien.

Y por eso acaba como la primera vez que la vio: con una sonrisa de estúpido en la cara prendado estúpidamente de ella.


End file.
